


Smile Maker

by myxstorie



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes though, every now and then, one too many things go wrong, he can't get the steps right and he can't remember the correct lyrics and he's tired and hungry and work is the last place on earth that he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Maker

Inoo likes to think he's a pretty cheery kind of guy. He's not the type to throw tantrums or sulk when things don't go his way, and often the sunshine or the smell of grass after rain or the cheerful good morning!s from his groupmates is enough to banish any kind of bad mood if he _does_ happen to wake up on the wrong side of the bed.

Sometimes though, every now and then, one too many things go wrong, he can't get the steps right and he can't remember the correct lyrics and he's tired and hungry and work is the last place on _earth_ that he wants to be.

At times like that, there's Hikaru.

Hikaru isn't known for his ability to be serious. Ever. If someone's in a foul mood, it's usually a safe bet to assume one of Hikaru's pranks didn't go down as well as he'd intended, or he's taken something a step too far and now the whole group is paying the price. And Hikaru always seems to pull his best (or worst, depending on who's being asked and who was being targeted at the time) pranks when Inoo's in a particularly deep funk.

Every single time, Inoo is so distracted by the misfortune of whoever Hikaru's decided to bring down this time that by the time he remembers he was even in a bad mood he's forgotten why it came about in the first place. It's taken Inoo a long time to realise that Hikaru only ever really, really winds people up when he's feeling at his worst, and he's still not entirely sure whether or not Hikaru's doing it on purpose.

So the next time he goes into work - feeling absolutely fine - he flops down on one of the couches across from Hikaru with a sigh, flips his cellphone open and closed over and over again, and only murmurs half-hearted greetings to the others as they arrive. He stumbles during practice and trips over his words and even brushes Yabu off brusquely when he offers to pick up lunch (he'll apologise for it later, Inoo promises himself).

And sure enough, by the time lunch is over, Chinen's choking on something that definitely wasn't a radish in his lunch, and Yamada's skin isn't as moisturised as he'd hoped, but does smell incredibly minty.

Inoo grins widely while Yamada dumps the toothpaste out into the trash, and catches Hikaru's eye when he sees him watching from across the room. Hikaru looks away hurriedly but Inoo's already caught him, and approaches him later on once everyone else has gone home.

"You don't always have to try and make me feel better, y'know," he says with a small smile.

Hikaru shrugs. "Who says I was trying to make you feel better? I don't care if you're a grouch."

Inoo's smile widens and he shoves Hikaru gently. "Sure you don't. But thanks anyway."

As he leaves, before completely closing the door behind him, Inoo turns back and peers through the crack to watch his friend gather his things. And when Hikaru straightens and slings his bag over his shoulder, Inoo can see that he's smiling too.


End file.
